1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell, and in particular, relates to a solid-oxide fuel cell.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, fuel cells have attracted attention in light of effective use of energy resources and environmental problems. A fuel cell stack includes a fuel cell and an interconnector. Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel cell stack that includes a solid electrolyte layer, an anode and a cathode that are opposed through the solid electrolyte layer.